1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for adhering resin to bottles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method wherein bottles are fed to a coating section for dipping in a solution of resin and solvent. The bottles are then fed to a flash-off section where air flow passes over the bottles to remove the solvent. Finally, the bottles are fed to a curing section where ultraviolet lights cure the resin on the exterior of the bottles.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the beverage industry, many different types of containers are used for holding beverages. In certain locations, REFPET (REFillable Polyethylene Terephthalate) bottles are used. Certain countries have mandated that these bottles be recycled. Therefore, there is a need in the art for coating an exterior of these bottles so that they will maintain a good appearance throughout repeated uses. Accordingly, a system and method for coating REFPET bottles to protect them and to improve their aesthetic appearance are needed.
As the number of "trips" that a REFPET bottle makes into the consumer market increases, there is more opportunity for the bottle to become scuffed which would prevent further refilling and further use of the bottle. In order to help increase the number of trips available on average for REFPET bottles and to give the REFPET bottles a better overall appearance, there is a need to develop a method and system for applying a protective coating to REFPET bottles and for curing the coating on the bottles.
Japanese document 58-28216 discloses a system for coating the exterior of the bottles. In this system, however, the bottles are horizontally oriented. Therefore, gravity prevents a uniform coating from being applied on the bottles. There is therefore a need for a coating system which will more easily produce an improved coated bottle. The system should not be as complicated as that disclosed in Japanese document 58-28216 and the system should apply a uniform coating to the bottles for protection and aesthetic purposes.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a system and method for applying a coating to bottles. The system and method should uniformly apply the coating to the bottles. Both the thickness and height of the coating on the bottles should be standardized. Moreover, there is a need in the art to conserve the coating in order to minimize cost of the system and method. Space requirements for the system and method should be minimized so that it can be introduced into existing production lines. The processing time for coating the bottles should be minimized and the rate of bottle throughput should be easily varied while maintaining a uniform product output.